Forum:Check This Guy
I've been watching the forums and I noticed that many people are looking for pearls. A minute later i found this guy. If I edited something wrong please tell me this was my first topic. They're all modded (EDIT: the Undertakers and the Stalker look okay, maybe the Avengers). And I'm pretty sure there's some sort of punishment for selling in-game items for real money. --Nagamarky 10:28, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Personally I construct my singleplayer guns and from what I see the only guns that could be legit are the bessie the avengers except the noble one the stalker and maybe the undertakers. Constructs all of them. If you look closely all of them are level 61 except the punishing avenger. And the point of this topic would then be...? --Nagamarky 10:57, June 19, 2010 (UTC) The point would be everyone to check this dumb*ss which also was my first idea for the title. If anyone knows or has seen him feel free to tell him about this topic. Spoonmastah 11:09, June 19, 2010 (UTC) A Pearlescent Ogre Ogre?! Yeah, right, that's a legit one. BTW, selling over YouTube is a violation of their Terms of Service - 4D. Someone should report him. -- MeMadeIt 12:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) What a freakin ripoff! I don't even use modded guns and I could get better ones from my friends for free... - Uberorb 13:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) This is the only point in my life that I have not been proud to be British. I really hope somebody arrests this guy. Does anyone know what system he's on? Bukkithead 14:09, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Press blueX to pick up = 360. --Nagamarky 14:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) This guy's a d-bag for sure. Anybody that's played online for two minutes could find some one to dupe modded/constructed pearls--unless you're really, really socially awkward, in which case this guy in even worse, taking advantage of the friendless and incompetent. That's a joke BTW (kinda). Firefly 19 15:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) People like this give Dr. Hax continued work in busting mods. Which he doesn't usually like to do, but the attempt to profit from it pushes this over the edge. 17:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that the dude even mentions that they're modded, so if someone actually did "buy" them and think that their legit, they'd be getting screwed. Anyways, all you have to do is join any random match (99% of the time) and someone will have modded stuff that they'll give you. - Uberorb Read the comments on the YouTube video for an endless supply of facepalmable material. I just checked the video again, it seems that the guy disabled comments. Might have something to do with me saying that all his shit was modded. Hmm. --Nagamarky 19:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Funny, I also left a rather similar message in direct response to one of his comments, telling him to tell people how much of his stuff was modded. 05:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow, maybe i can get a "legit" peashooter from him. Shame he will charge my credit card and probrably max it out. ShadyCake 14:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Wait, they're not free?! If anyone is on PSN add AR700SAW and I'll give you free pearlescents (WARNING: Most I have constructed, but they all use legit parts.) I am a very happy customer of him. I just have ONE more payment of $29.95, and then he will send me a really nice gun. I also have 3 guns on loan for $15 a month (which is a GOOD DEAL). Finally, if you send him your social security number, he will ship you some magic beans which I hear will grow into a magic beanstalk. Who Deleted all the stuff on this page, It was wiped clean. (I think) I set it back to the original, before everything was erased - Uberorb I.P. address 85.210.97.127 wiped the page, someone please submit a Vandalism report as I am not sure how. Auric Polaris 17:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Why do you guys care. Its not like he is demanding money, its completly volutary for the person to pay or not. So why does it matter. if you need a reason, how about "fraud," or at the very least, "misrepresentation." a twisted nemesis that "fires all the magazine instantly??" not to mention that the guy is a total douche. $12 us for a bunch of crap-tastic haxx's. he makes op haxxer's look like modder theresa. 17:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm surprised this vid is still up. I thought YouTube was anal about blocking commerce from their site. -- MeMadeIt 19:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) How is it Fraud, in the video he states that some of the guns are modded, so how is it fraud. It is Fraud in one sense as a violation of Gearbox/Take2's EULA as he's selling material he doesn't have the 'rights' too. -- MeMadeIt 19:40, June 25, 2010 (UTC) The reason the video hasn't been taken down is because VIACOM lost it's lawsuit against GOOGLE. Youtube does not have to monitor videos put on their site. They have to be flagged by the owner of the copywrighted material. In this case, the federal or state government has to first find this video, then request that it be removed (which will be in about......10 years) because it encourages illegal activities. Yes, but i dont see why everyone is having a go at this guy. Seriously from the amount of guys that sell things on youtube, Halo 3 50's, 10th Prestige, Pearl guns, ect. So why is everyone having a go at this guy. So why are you defending him? Do you approve of what he's doing? -- MeMadeIt 20:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) In response to the anon posting: it ruins the spirit of the game. People who are willing to sell modded weapons and people who are willing to buy modded weapons are probably perfectly willing to take that garbage online and mess shit up for people. GruntMastaFlash 20:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) @Memadelt Im defending him cos i dont think it really matters, it goes on in every game, so why are we caring so much about this guy. @GruntmastaFlash How does it mess up shit for people online, its not like its MW2 where if someone mods it matters. Even if they do mod on this you can easily kick them if u dont want them. Here's a fantastic example for you then. There are constantly people trying to pass off modded weapons as legit and subsequently those of us trying to actually figure out everything in this game have to deal with their garbage. We have to inspect every damn weapon that gets posted because modders can't keep their mods to themselves. Here's a scenario for you. The vast majority of the people who play BL are your average gamer. Joegamer enters his first online game excited to play with someone else and go exploring. Bobmodder (my names are real original I know) then enters the game and begins using his weapons to destroy everything coming their way, which doesn't allow Joegamer to really do much but watch in awe. It's at this point that one of two things occurs. : 1) Joegamer says "gee, I would love one of those!" because he doesn't know better and Bobmodder starts to help him get modded weapons. : 2) Joegamer gets pissed off because he can't do a thing and quits because of the bad experience. Both of those outcomes are bad for the BL community. GruntMastaFlash 21:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) HOLY SH!T!!! How did that guy manage to come up with the codes for those completely original and amazing vagtastic mods!?...what a tool - 23:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Gotta love the fact that he is also using a modded Bitch Bitch SMG as he walks around. 02:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Oooh he's good. What is the point of using the same name for the title and prefix (e.g. ogre ogre and bitch bitch) I realize that a legendary title gives you 50 extra points to up the rarity value and in return make a unique colored text gun...but is it really that hard to be creative and name it something like revolutionary ogre and hellfire bitch? Or does that require too much brain power? Sorry for the rant it just bugged me - 03:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) while i dislike dishonest modders, GruntMasta, if one is duping, one is already cheating by getting guns without effort so why would the modded guns be that bad. plus, if you can't realize a gun is modded, it either must be because your a beginner, which isn't really an excuse because i knew modded guns when i saw them when i first joined a game, or the guns are not conspicuous. in this case, why would being modded matter? essentially its a construct which is what duping gets people. Again, I am not defending dishonest modders who pass off guns, I just want to understand why people want duped guns but not modded guns. ShadyCake 14:48, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Well while duping is extremely tempting, not all of us who play do it. I for one do not. I'm thinking more about protecting the regular players who don't know all of the numerous things we do. I know it goes against the normal hardcore gamer mentality, but the average player deserves to not get screwed by idiot modders no matter how much they suck at BL. lol 16:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the point is that hes hacking/modding i think it's that he is selling something that anyone can get for free...from a friend, a kind stranger, or by doing it themselves. If anyone actually pays for stuff like this they should be flogged in the market square.